


毒药 21

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	毒药 21

L浑身上下就只穿了一条内裤，他毫无防备，紧绷绷包裹着臀部的内裤被W一把就扯了下来。

 

L吓坏了，想再去提上来已经来不及，只好本能的抬手去,遮着自己的关键部位。

 

W钻下去不依不饶的把他的两手拉开，L慌了神，以为他又想来强的，哀哀开口道，求你了，别在这里做行不行……

他不想让这个充满美好回忆的地方被这种事毁了。

 

没想到W却道，放心，我答应你不做，我只是想补偿你。

说完低下头把L的东西含进了嘴里用舌舔弄起来。

 

L小声惊叫了一声，说，别……别这样……

W哪里会听他的，更卖力的吞吐起来。

 

毕竟是男人，当最敏感的部位被湿热口腔包裹住，快感很快就让他颤抖着放弃了挣扎，慢慢鼻息里都带上了难耐的灼热。

 

W比上一次更熟练而有技巧，口中的那个器官很快半硬起来，他吐出用手拢住滑动着剥开皮褶，再用嘴唇包裹住最敏感的顶端含吻舔吮，时而又深深吞下给予更多快感。

L忍不住颤抖起来，紧紧咬着嘴唇不想让丢人的呻吟漏出来。偏偏那舌尖还要灵巧的在柱体上下舔舐，连囊袋都一并用手指照顾到位，快感似温水漫上来，泡得他浑身酥软无力。

 

W吞吐片刻后改为用手套弄，舌尖则向下来到后面，带着些情色意味的沿着穴口一圈圈打着转，似乎想试探着钻入后穴又似乎只是挑逗。

湿热热的软体比手指少了入侵感，W托住了他的臀部抬起一些腰身，几乎没遇到抵抗便顺利的进入了L的身体，熨平穴口的褶皱再一点一点深入湿润着干涩的内部，甚至大胆模仿着性交的姿态一下下抽出再刺入。

柔软湿润的舒适感让L根本没有了抵触意识，甚至都没意识到自己已不自觉的慢慢打开了双腿想让他更深入，纤长的手指都插在W的头发里，颤抖着揪住，唇间已经忍不住溢出细细呻吟。

等甬道内湿得差不多了，W才颇有成就感的退出来，取而代之的是将一根手指温柔的插了进去，略微旋转着开拓，在两节指节的地方熟捻的向上曲起一按，L浑身战栗着几乎要弹起来。

W将他身体按下去，又一口吞进L已经被自己玩弄得湿漉漉的分身，收紧了脸颊卖力吞吐起来，手指也在穴内加快速度抽撤着，不断刺激前壁腺体那一点的位置。

L被强烈的快感折磨得受不了，终于忍不住呻吟出来，柔软甜蜜的声音偏还带着哭腔，简直能生生激出人的兽欲来。

 

W忽然将他整根深深吞入喉中，把舌尖钻进顶端的小孔用力一吮，埋在体内的手指也抵紧了快速摩擦。

从未有过的激烈而绵长的高潮向L袭来，快感从胯部像电流一样迅速窜开，直直沿着脊柱向上直达后脑勺，连整个头皮都要发麻。

L惊叫着射了出来。

 

W没来得及撤开，似乎被呛到了，去吐掉了嘴里的东西后又咳了一会儿。

 

L的意识过了好一会儿才慢慢回来，手脚发软的坐起来，有些不安的拿了纸巾递给W，不知所措的道歉，对……对不起……我……我没忍住……

 

W看他慌张的湿了眼眶的样子，不在意的擦擦嘴说，没事，下次提前告诉我。

 

L都没反应过来下次一词的含义，连忙点头答应。

 

W过去抱住他，轻轻问，刚刚这么帮你弄，舒服吗？

 

高潮的余韵让L还在浑身发抖，驯服的靠在W过于温暖的怀里，最终还是老实的点了点头。

 

W第一次从他这里得到反馈，成就感爆棚，觉得刚才做的这些都值得极了，满意的松开他亲一口在唇上。

见他乖巧的闭着眼睛没反抗，便小心翼翼的加深了这个吻。

口腔里还残有一点雄性荷尔蒙的味道，激得人肾上腺素都要飙升。

 

L心里对刚刚的事有点愧疚，便也就任着他亲了一会儿，只在W轻轻啃咬他脖子的时候才出声提醒他，说，别……别留印子……

毕竟是明星，万一被狗仔拍到总是不太好。

 

W刚才帮他口交时其实就已经有些勃起，现在亲着亲着觉得下面更硬了，边亲吻着边将L翻过身来俯趴着。

L一惊急急说，不要……我……

 

W知道他想说什么，安抚的揉捏着他的臀肉，哑声道，别动，我答应过你不会插进去的……小新乖，来，把腿并住……

 

L将信将疑的停止了挣扎，任W把自己的腿并拢在一起。正疑惑着，他感觉到一根火热坚硬的东西抵着自己大腿根部的缝隙插了进来。

当L意识到那是什么的时候，整张脸都立刻红了，乖乖趴着不动了。

W见他没抵抗，便当是默许了，终于开始前后摆胯动起来。

 

L只觉得那根滚烫的柱体不断快速摩擦着自己大腿内侧的嫩肉，分泌的液体更是把他腿间都搞的湿乎乎的，性器顶端还会一下一下蹭戳到自己的囊袋和刚经历过高潮而软下来的东西上。

虽然不是真正的性交，可腿间被磨蹭到发热的羞耻感还是让他不由自主的并紧了腿，夹得身后的人舒爽的哦了一声，更加快了速度抽插起来。

 

W将整个人都压在L背上，底下大开大合的抽插着，汗津津的额头抵紧他，胡乱吻着他的脖子耳根，充满情欲的声音沙哑的唤他，小新……小新……

L羞得把脸都埋在枕头里，只露出红的熟透了的耳朵对着他，W凑去舔咬他的耳骨，低低说，小新……叫我，叫我一声……

L好一会儿才微微侧过脸，也不敢看他，颤着睫毛小声叫他，哥……

W忽用力一顶，整个腰身都绷紧了，一股热流喷射在了L的腿间。

 

W从L身上翻下来，随手扯了点纸巾把两人身上的精液清理干净，喘着气躺在L身边，抱住他粘糊糊的亲了几口。


End file.
